A Midsummer's Wedding
by allee-she-sha
Summary: Noodle is getting married... but not to 2D. And he's not taking it very well, poor guy.
1. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Hello, my beauties. Well, school's finally out, graduation is over, and I have a new laptop :D All is well with the world. And, to make it even better, I have a new story for you. Hope you all read it and enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer.**

"I'm getting married."

2D choked on a mouthful of beer and had to pound his chest to start breathing right again. Noodle was leaning over the back of the sofa, watching with a contemplative expression. She waited calmly for him to finish dying. When his airway had cleared and he was breathing heavily, he looked at her with wide eyes and the funniest expression Noodle had seen in a while.

"Married? Wh- what? Yew're only twenty-one, love. Yew can' get married!" She rolled her eyes and hopped over the back of the sofa, landing beside the singer with a light bounce.

"Toochi… plenty of people get married at twenty-one." 2D set his beer on the lopsided coffee table and mopped up what spilled beer he could with a nearby newspaper.

"Yeah, but… yew don' afta." He mumbled to himself. The image of Noodle in a wedding dress wasn't what was bothering him. He rather liked that image. What bothered him was the irrefutable fact that it would probably not be him waiting her her at the alter. He had never told Noodle his feelings for her, and now it seemed he was paying the price. "Who're yew gonna marry anyway?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Noodle shrugged.

"I'm going to ask my boyfriend." 2D's eyes widened but he remained silent. He picked at a hole in his jeans.

"Oo's yeh'r boyfriend?" He asked very quietly.

"Darren? Don't you remember him? I brought him home at least three times before… the thing." She was referring to El Mañana, of course, "I got hold of him when I came back and I… snuck out to see him. We've been seeing each other for a while now. I really like him." 2D racked his brain, did he remember a Darren? He felt like he should have remembered the lucky bastard who had Noodle's heart.

"Yeah, but shouldn' he be askin' yew? Tha's 'ow I'd do it." Noodle tilted her head at him. He quickly backtracked, "I mean, if I was- if it wos me- I'd jist- er- I… uh- yeah." She raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Anyway, you think it'd be a good idea?" 2D felt his heart screaming that no, there was no way in hell that was a good idea, but he held his tongue. This wasn't his place. She clearly didn't desire him, should he hold her back from the thing she wanted? He was torn between shouting out his confession of love then and there, or just sulking to his underwater bedroom. He looked up at her, she was waiting for his answer expectantly. She had come to him as a friend, seeking advice. That's all he was to her. He sighed and tried his best to force a smile.

"If… tha's wot yew want…?" She nodded happily. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Then… do it, I suppose." He got up and left the room, leaving his beer behind, forgotten.

…

2D had been waiting for this day for a while. Noodle planned to tell Murdoc and Russel her marriage plans today. She was currently in the small kitchen with them, chatting casually. 2D sat against the wall outside of the space, listening. He knew he didn't have the heart himself to stop her from something that made her happy, but he also knew that Murdoc would have no trouble with it if it meant keeping his band together. He heard a lull in the conversation. He turned his head towards the kitchen and waited, not daring to breathe.

"Murdoc, Russel… I was wondering what you thought of me getting married." That was it, very straightforward. Not the bombshell that had been dropped on him. He grinned tightly and waited for the outburst that would most definitely come from Murdoc. He waited. It never came. Russel spoke first.

"Who're you getting married to, baby girl?" Murdoc started, but at a lower volume than 2D expected.

"Is it to the dullard? I swear, I won't have-" Noodle cut him off.

"It's to my boyfriend," That word still tugged at 2D's heart strings, "Remember Darren?" The two murmured their recognition.

"Ok… I guess, it's up to you, baby girl. Don't know if I even have any say anymore, do I?" There was no reply, but 2D could imagine Noodle was shaking her head and smiling sadly. Murdoc spoke again.

"When do I get to meet the swotty boy again? I want him to know exactly who he's getting as an uncle." 2D heard the musical tinkle of Noodle's laughter and he sighed. He heaved himself off the floor and slumped to the door, one hand in his pocket, the other twirling a knife between his fingers.

2D settled himself on the top of Melancholy Hill. This was his favorite spot to sit and think. He could sit here all day of he wanted and watch the storm clouds roll in. For some reason, the sky always looked ready to downpour, but it never did. 2D sort of liked it. He could get all the song-inspiring views of the stormy clouds without the drenching rain. He propped his legs up close to his body and rested his arms on his knees, flipping the knife between his fingers. His thoughts were as unruly as the clouds above.

His only perceived allies had betrayed him. He was counting on Murdoc or Russel to put up a fight against Noodle getting married. He figured at least one of them would have a problem with it, but no. Neither of them seemed to have any issues with the fact that Noodle was throwing her life away for some degenerate they didn't even know. 2D glared at the grass. And Noodle. She didn't even care about how he felt. She was running off and leaving him alone. In 2D's eyes, this strange boy was taking Noodle away from him forever. He felt he had only just got her back and she was being ripped from his side again. 2D wracked his brains. Had he ever see this "Darren" bloke? He vaguely recalled Noodle introducing a boy with jet black hair and grey eyes, but he had been slightly stumbling drunk at the time, so he couldn't be sure.

A gull flew by 2D's perch. There weren't that many birds around here, save the pelican and the seagull that always hung out around the entrance to the main house. 2D wondered what it was doing here. 2D forgot about it as soon as it left his sight.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He supposed that he should quit, smokers never tended to do well later in life. As he lit up, he shrugged. Old habits die hard. He inhaled deeply and blew his cares away with the carcinogen-laced smoke. He slowly relaxed. What did he care if a girl he fancied was getting married, happened all the time. Of course, usually, the woman getting married was drunk and out on her bachelorette party when he met them. A few drinks and a wild night later, and the blushing bride-to-be was on her way again, smart enough to never speak of that night again. This was a bit different. He had never been on this end.

He heard footsteps behind him, lightly climbing the hill. He knew who it was, but he didn't look up. Noodle sat next to him on the grass and stuffed her hands in her pockets. 2D hadn't noticed the chill before now. He didn't look at her, he just waited for her to speak, flipping his knife expertly between his fingers.

"I know you were creeping around outside of the kitchen." He shrugged and tossed the blade up in the air, catching it at the last possible second.

"S'at a problem? Ih's my kitchen too." Noodle looked at him, surprised at his tone.

"No… I just wondered why you were just sitting there." Again, he shrugged.

"'Eard yew tell Muds an' Russ 'bout yew're little… marriage." She smiled. She looked at him again, and nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Are you mad?"

"S'none of my business, love." No matter how much he wanted it to be his business.

"I know. But you seemed a bit upset when I told you."

"I jist fink yew're too young. 'At's wot I fink. Too young to do somefin 'at drastic wiv yeh'r life." She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm twenty-one, 2D." 2D turned and snapped at her.

"Exactly!" Noodle looked down at her hands.

"Darren's really great, you know… he's really a gentleman." 2D resisted the urge to snort. How much of a gentleman could this bloke be if he was taking Noodle away? "I think you and he would get along. You both have that same…" She trailed off. 2D turned his head. How dare she compare him to that stupid slimy git that had his girl on a string?

"… wot?" She grinned down at her hands.

"You both have the same kind of spirit… that same spark, you know?" 2D blinked. He wished she wouldn't make him fall so in love with her if she had no intention of falling too. He wondered if all of his past affairs and whatever else he had gotten up to was finally coming back to bite him. The one girl he wanted after all this time, was the one who wanted to get married to someone else. He took his cigarette and blew the smoke out to the sea.

"'Ave yew asked 'im yet?"

"Yes."

"Wot did 'e say?" He knew the answer. Who wouldn't say yes to Noodle? He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He wanted her so badly, it felt like an ache. She gently smiled and spoke very in a very matter-of-fact fashion.

"He said yes." 2D's fist clenched.

"Did 'e get yeh a ring yet?"

"Soon. Murdoc's letting him come over so he can pick me up. We're going to the mainland to look at rings." 2D took a drag of his cigarette, bitterly.

"Why did yew come out 'ere?" He didn't look at her. He knew his question was a bit rude, and he wasn't surprised at her expression. He was hurting, though. And it was hard to forget about the girl you want when that girl is sitting two feet away.

"… I wanted to see if you were alright." She managed to stammer.

"Why?" His question was sharp and demanding. She stared at the ground, trying to find the answer written in the fake grass. She had heard his light breathing outside of the kitchen and saw the reflection of the glass door opening. She cared for the singer very much. He was practically her brother.

"Because I care about you." He closed his eyes. 'Such lies', he thought, 'you don't care about me or my feelings at all, you selfish bi-' but he couldn't cuss her out, even in his own thoughts. He felt so tired of this. This stupid game. This stupid game where 2D found new things to like about her every day and Noodle would seem to reciprocate his feelings before turning around and doing something that shattered his heart again. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Wotever." Noodle flew into a fury.

"Look, why are you being so hostile all of a sudden? I just came to see if you were alright!"

"Well, I'm absolutely peachy, are yew satisfied?"

"No! Because you're still being an arse and I don't know why!" Noodle was standing now and 2D stood as well. His height didn't make her back down.

"I'm being an arse? Me? Wot about yew?"

"What about me?"

"Yew jist…dropped a bombshell on me, not two days ago! 'Oh, by the way, 2D. I know I just got back an' everyfing, but I'm going to get married!' Wot about that?"

"What about that? What's wrong with it? I can do whatever I want! Don't try to tell me you're going to try and tell me what to do!"

"Even if I did, yew would jist go off anyway!"

"Because you're not the boss of me!"

"Oh, well, excuuuuuuse me! Don't mind me, Noodle. I'm jist lookin' out fer yeh and all. But don't let it bover yew, yew do know what's best, after all."

"Yes! I do! I do know what's best! And I'll thank you to just be a bit happy for me instead of moping around!" A long silence followed. 2D hadn't known that she had noticed his sorrow. He figured she didn't know what caused it, though. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Look, can I jist… be by meself for a while? Please?" He knew he was being an asshole, but he didn't know what else to do. She sighed and got up, brushing his arm as she walked away. He shivered when he felt her touch and hated himself for doing so. Before she walked back down the hill, she stopped and turned around.

"I hope you get over whatever mood you're in really soon… because I'm going to need someone to walk me down the aisle." 2D felt himself sway as she disappeared. His day couldn't get any worse. Now he was expected to peacefully and personally hand over the girl he loved to another bloke. He sat on the grass and put his head in his hands.  
**  
Please review... for me?**


	2. I Couldn't If I Tried

**Hello again! I was so surprised to see the amount of feedback this thing got on the first day. Happily surprised, but nonetheless... Hope you all are having a marvelous summer and that you enjoy this next chapter.**

**~77**

2D scowled and stuck his hands in his pockets. He was doing an awful lot of that these days. He paced around his room a few more times, not really sure of what to do with himself. He didn't feel like listening to music. He also didn't want to drag out his keyboards. Everything related to Gorillaz reminded him of her. Her and her boyfriend. He shook his head, fiancé. That git was her fiancé now. He reached for his pack of smokes. Another thing he had been doing an awful lot of lately. He must have gone through an entire pack in five hours. He loosened one from its mates and looked around for a lighter. He stuck the cigarette between his lips and got down on all fours, looking for one.

"Perfect… jist perfect." He said viciously, out loud. There were no lighters to be found. 2D looked up. "Care teh throw anyfin' else my way? Maybe dump all my knickers in the ocean? Make me go to the dentist?" He took the cigarette out and threw it against the far wall. He took to pacing again. What could he do? Could he get out of the wedding? For some reason, even though 2D didn't want to be a part of this dreadful wedding in any shape or form, he still wanted to be there. He reasoned with himself that it was only to size up the bloke… but he also acknowledged that he very much wanted to see Noodle in her wedding dress. 2D hadn't been to many weddings but he knew that she would be the prettiest bride he had ever seen. A stab of pain shot through him at the mental image of Noodle hanging off someone else's arm. He gripped the fabric of his shirt over his heart. He fought for breath as he calmed down. This was something he would have to deal with and sulking down in his bedroom wasn't working anymore. He groaned and got up to walk to the lift. At least if he surfaced, he could get something to eat.

Up in the kitchen, 2D found Russel seated at the table, reading a newspaper and eating a bowl of cereal. 2D glanced at the clock hanging lopsided by the stove. Three in the afternoon, the singer shook his head. He sat across from Russel and put his head on the table. The large drummer looked up.

"Hey, man. Where ya been? Haven't seen ya in a while." 2D looked up blearily.

"I've been in me room."

"Yeh been down there a long time."

"Yep."

"Yeh wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"… you ain't been down there smokin' some weird shit again, have yeh? You know I don't like that with baby-girl in the house." A sigh was heard from the lump that was 2D. He sat up and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"No, Russ. I 'aven't been smoking… and I wouldn't 'ave anyplace to get it if I was." Russel stirred his Lucky Charms.

"Man, what's gotten into you lately? Noodle told me you've pretty much ignored her since she told you about the wedding." Everything broke down for 2D then. He slammed his fist on the table and ducked his head.

"I dunno wot's wrong wiv me, Russ! I'm tryna be 'appy fo' Noodle, promise! But, it jist makes me so…" He trailed off and looked around the room lost for words. Russel could see how tangled 2D emotions were and the effect it was having on the poor singer. Russel hesitated before speaking.

"'D, man… do yeh love her?" He obstinately shook his head, but Russel could see it was a complete and utter lie. The drummer sighed. "Then I guess I don't understand why you're so upset about this. What the hell is wrong with yeh, man?" 2D gritted his teeth.

"She shouldn't be frowin' 'er life away for some deadbeat... she's got 'er 'ole life ahead of 'er!" Russel stared at the blue-haired man calmly.

"But that's not your problem, is it?"

"Wull... it should be! She's my best friend! The least I could do is try to make her see wot a 'orrible mistake she's making!" Russel knew how to get a confession out of him, he kept up the charade a bit longer.

"It's not your right! She can marry whoever she wants!" 2D's eyes were murderous.

"But, she's choosing _wrong_! That git is _not _'oo she's supposed to be wiv!"

"How do you know? You've never met him."

"I dun' 'ave to. 'E's a git. 'E's a jerk and 'e's all wrong for 'er. 'E'd sooner walk out on 'er than marry 'er. Ih's jist a bad idea."

"I think he's alright. Pretty upbeat dude." 2D pointed his finger accusingly at Russel.

"Thah's another fing! 'Ow could yeh jist let 'er get married? Yeh'r supposed to be the parent 'ere!" Russel rolled his eyes. 2D was descending into hysterics now.

"What do you care?" 2D slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"I care because I-" He stopped and stared at Russel. He only nodded with a condescending little grin on his face.

"Now... I'm going to ask yeh one more time... do yeh love her, man?"2D glanced at him guiltily and nodded. Russel nodded in understanding.

"'Ow could yeh tell?" Russel smiled at 2D.

"Man, you even got over Paula faster than this and you said you thought you loved her. Just figured this was the real deal." 2D put his head back in his hands.

"I feel terrible, Russ. I- it's jist… I know I can't be with her, and it's tearin' me up inside. And she wants me to walk her down the aisle to the stupid git." Russel tried not to feel too taken aback by this, he had always assumed he would be the one to give his baby-girl away. But 2D was her best friend, Russel could understand why she would want him to do it.

"You've never told her how yeh feel?" 2D shook his head miserably, staring down into his bowl. "Well, then you're in the clear, man!" 2D looked up, very confused.

"Russel, I dun' understand wot yeh'r goin' on about."

"Well, think about it! If she doesn't know you love her, she can't feel guilty about spending time with you! She can hang out with you as long as you both want and her fiancé never has to worry." 2D thought this through. Russel had a point. If Noodle knew she had an admirer, she would be quick to distance herself in favor of her fiancé. But, if she knew they were just friends, 2D would never really have to lose her.

"That's brilliant, Russ!" The drummer pointed a finger at 2D, sternly.

"But, you hafta figure out what yer gonna do, too." The singer tilted his head in confusion.

"If ya try to survive lovin' her while she's married, yer never gonna make it. I'd suggest tryna get over it, soon as possible." 2D nodded.

"Yeah… I dunno wot I'm gonna do, Russ." Russel waved his hand.

"Ya got months to worry about it, not now. And what are you doin' here, talking to me? You best go apologize for the way you've been acting and go be her best friend." 2D's good mood deflated a bit more.

"Wot if she doesn' accept my apology? I was pretty awful to 'er. Wot if she won' see me?" Russel clapped him on the back.

"I have a feeling she'd accept your apology, no matter what you did, man. You and her… you just have one of those bonds." 2D smiled and got up, ready to head to Noodle's room. He paused in the doorway and looked back.

"Fanks, Russ." The drummer smiled and watched 2D walk off. He grabbed 2D's milk-less bowl and added it to his own. He shook his head. He wondered how the world got along without him, sometimes.

…

Noodle sat in her bedroom strumming her Fender Stratocaster. It was by far her favorite guitar. She turned and faced her mirror across the room. She hit an e minor chord and let her hand fall away. Her reflection stared back at her with a hollow expression. She felt very much alone. Her fiancé could never stay more than a few days, due to his business with his father, and Russel was downstairs doing whatever. Murdoc was holed up in his secret room and she knew 2D was still mad at her. Noodle couldn't quite figure out why she felt so bad. She had done the right thing and told him first that she was going to get married. It wasn't like she ran off with the guy and left him to wonder where she was. Yet, she couldn't get the image of 2D's face out of her head. The image of his face when she told him and his features crumpled and twisted in pain that he could not hide. It broke her heart and made her feel guilty. Was he sad that she was leaving? Her eyebrow quirked, he certainly didn't seem happy to see her at all anymore, perhaps he was glad she was leaving.

Noodle gritted her teeth and started strumming random chords. She didn't know if she could deal with 2D wanting her gone. He was practically her family and it hurt her to see him this indifferent. In some part of Noodle's mind, she knew she shouldn't be over thinking this. She was going to marry the man she loved. She did love Darren. Darren was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met, behind 2D. He was respectful and loved that she could play so many instruments. She felt safe with him. A small grin played on her face, Darren was also one of the most innocent men she had ever met. On their first date, Darren had blushed furiously when he tried to hold her hand. To Noodle, used to Murdoc's pervertedness and 2D's slight womanizing issues, this had been a nice change.

A knock on the door alerted her to the presence of someone else in her room. She looked up and saw 2D's lanky form standing in her doorway in the mirror. She turned and set her guitar on the bed. She got up and slowly made her way towards the singer. Wordlessly, she reached for his hand and pulled him to her bed. She sat down and patted the space next to her. She took his hands in hers and stared at them for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry…" They said at the same time. 2D's lip quirked and continued.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dick about this… yew deserve to be 'appy, wotever that takes and with… whoever that may be." He looked down and waited, agonizingly. He felt her squeeze his hands between her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I did sort of drop it on you all at once. I'm sorry if I upset you." They smiled at each other for a moment before ducking their heads nervously.

"Yew wanna go for a walk? Clear yeh'r 'ead?" She nodded and picked up her guitar to place it on the stand near her bed. The pair slipped out of Noodle's room and down the hall to the front foyer. 2D saluted Russel as they passed, making him smile and shake his head. 'Those two', he thought to himself, 'inseparable, no matter what.'

Noodle and 2D walked arm in arm around the shore of the filthy beach. The wind was stirring up their hair and the clouds cast their gray shades over everything. 2D considered it his version of paradise.

"So, yew made any plans for the… wedding, yet?"

"2D, we don't have to talk about it if it upsets you." 2D shook his head.

"No, no. Ih's awright. Yew know yew wanna talk about it, awl females love talking about their weddings." She grinned.

"Yes… it's going to be beautiful."

"Wouldn't expect anyfing less of yew, love."

"I want to have it outside, on the beach. Not too many flowers, though, since I know you're allergic." 2D looked around. He couldn't figure out why she would want to have what was supposed to be the most magical day of her life happen on this trash pit. He asked her. She just grinned and didn't answer.

"Oh, look!" 2D couldn't care what she was pointing at, he was more concerned with the giant diamond on her finger. It caught the dim sunlight and sparkled. He felt his heart being ripped out again. It was official now. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, she was getting married. And not to him. He had never really thought about marriage. Settling down and raising kids and all that. He had kids, sure. But he didn't really know them the way a real father would. He didn't get to push them on the swings or walk down the street with them on the way to the corner store. He couldn't even picture what his kids looked like. 2D couldn't picture his future wife either. Not anymore.

Noodle ran ahead of him and stopped to pick up something off the beach. When she ran back, she swiped her bangs out of her face and held it out to him. A purple clamshell laid in her hand. It's resident had long ago fled, leaving the shell as the only proof of his existence. 2D picked it up gingerly and observed it.

"I've never seen one of those here." 2D shook his head.

"It seems like everyfing ends up here, eventually."

"It's really cool!" 2D nodded. He was still preoccupied with Noodle's ring. He took Noodle's left hand in his and carefully held it to see the band encircling her finger like a leech.

"Did he pick this out or did yew?" Noodle's gaze flicked to the ring and back up to his face, a bit uneasy.

"He did. I was in favor of something smaller… but he insisted."

"'E must be pretty rich, then?" Noodle shrugged.

"He's a lawyer. So, yeah… I guess."

"… I was gonna be a lawyer… before, the- the thing, yeh know." He gestured vaguely to his face to make his point. Noodle smiled warmly up at him.

"You would have made a fine lawyer, Toochi… but I like you better as a singer." He grinned back down at her. They stood facing each other with the chilly breeze whipping around them. Without thinking, 2D reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Is he good to yew? This… Darren bloke. I mean… e's not an arse to yeh or anyfin?" Noodle shook her head.

"No… no, he's perfectly lovely. He's very shy and quiet… but he's safe." Though the pain tore through him, 2D quirked his lip.

"Quiet, eh? If 'e's so quiet, 'ow did he end up wiv yew?" Noodle smirked at his teasing.

"He's a good guy, 2D. You don't have to worry. It took him a whole two months to work up the nerve to kiss me."

"It took 'im two _months_ teh plant one on yeh? … is he gay?" Noodle rolled her eyes and playfully shoved 2D in the chest. He caught her hands and held her there.

"Really, love. I'm jist tryin' to convince myself yew'll be ok. I dunno if I could live with meself if yew ran off with this bloke and somefing bad 'append to yeh." Noodle swallowed loudly. She wasn't used to 2D sounding so… sentimental.

"Well… if it did, he'd have Murdoc and Russel to answer to." 2D's expression turned stormy.

"If anyfing bad 'append to yeh, Muds and Russ would 'afta dig the boy up first if they wanted to talk to 'im. He'd be dead before either of them could get on a plane."

"2D, don't- don't talk like that… Darren really is a good guy. Besides, I'd like to think you wouldn't do anything stupid if something, God forbid, were to… occur."

"Love, without yew… I dunno wot I'd do. Fall apart, I guess. Kinda like the El Mañana fing." Noodle shivered and 2D drew her close. Her shudders weren't from the cold, but she let him wrap his arms around the her frame. She gripped the edge of his jacket and whispered in his chest.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, promise." He laid his head on top of hers and ran his long fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and was almost rendered speechless by the emotion in his eyes. A strange sort of hunger was there, along with concern and a bit of sadness. It frightened Noodle, but in a way she did not understand. 2D felt like the most logical thing in the world would be to lean down and press his lips against hers. He could feel the magnetism between them begin to work on his self control. He would have sworn she had reached up a few inches and waited, hesitated. A thousand scenarios ran through his head. Some to do with the sense of victory he would feel if he kissed her and she kissed him back, many to do with the sense of loss he would feel if she did not. The clouds parted then and caught the ring sparkling on her hand that was clenched in his jacket's front. He released her.

"Er… we should go… back up to the 'ouse… Dun' wont Murdoc and Russ lookin' fer yeh."

"Right- yeah, um… yeah." She released his jacket and rubbed her arm awkwardly. "So… let's go… then." 2D was sure to keep his hands in his pockets and away from her as they began the path back up to the house.

**Review!**


	3. The Plan is Broken

**Hey. I'm pretty tired right now... so I don't have many additional comments. You know the drill.**

**~77**

Ever since the day on the beach, things had gotten better between 2D and Noodle. He no longer sulked around his room, pitying his terrible timing and she no longer raged around the house at everyone within earshot. Within days, the two were back on their old terms and spending almost every moment together. The past month had been much more tolerable, for all members of the house on the plastic island. The only thing that was different was that everyone avoided the topic of Noodle's impending marriage like the plague. Noodle was smart enough to know that the topic upset 2D, even if she didn't know why, and 2D had enough sense to avoid the pain it brought. They often talked about her fiancé, his likes and dislikes, but it was easy for 2D to pretend this strange man was merely a figment of Noodle's imagination, posing no real threat to his happiness… for now. Noodle was feeling a little stressed, however. Her wedding was in a month and she hadn't gotten around to asking 2D to give her away. Noodle hated that it was so soon, but Darren had insisted and she couldn't disappoint him. She had already arranged the cake, the band (NOT Gorillaz, for once) and everything was down to the last T. The only thing missing was someone to walk her down the aisle. She knew protocol insisted she have Russel do the honor, but something inside her wouldn't let 2D ignore her that easily. She realized this was probably a mean thing to do to one's best friend, especially one showing so much distaste for the event, but she couldn't imagine the day without him.

One last lazy day caught the two lounging on 2D's bed. Noodle had managed to find a bowl and filled it with popcorn. The two were taking turns tossing pieces in the other's mouth. Noodle had made some spectacular catches, snagging the popcorn at the last possible second. 2D had mostly just made a mess. Noodle glanced at him, squinting in concentration.

"Ready…?" The singer nodded, determinedly. His tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration. Noodle held the piece in front of his face.

"Go!" Noodle tossed the popcorn high in the air. It didn't get quite the trajectory she wanted, though. 2D dove for it, lunging forward to catch the piece of the tip of his tongue. In the process, he had bowled Noodle over and ended up sprawled over her on all fours. He looked down and smirked.

"… leh's see yeh'r fiancé do that." He spoke softly, meant only for her. She giggled and fished a piece of popcorn out of his hair. When he saw the piece, he grinned hugely. "Looks like someone has poor aim. Awl the pieces I threw landed where they were supposed to." Noodle scoffed.

"Please! That one nearly sent me over the edge of the bed! You're no better than I am!" He chuckled and let her up. She ran her hand through her hair, fixing and messing it up at the same time.

"Seriously, though… bet yeh'r fiancé couldn't catch that." Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, he's too dignified. And you aren't allowed to challenge him to a popcorn throwing contest at the recep-" She stopped and looked up. His face had fallen. She seemed to be the only one who ever slipped in their unspoken agreement not to ever mention the event itself.

"When is the- uh… fing?" Noodle's blood ran cold, how was she supposed to tell him she was getting married in a month?

"May 23rd is the only date that worked for him." Noodle refused to look at his face, but she watched his hands and they stopped fiddling and hung limp in his lap.

"So soon?" She nodded, still not daring to look up.

"Darren is insisting."

"… Thah's a great birthday present, yew really shouldn' 'ave." 2D sneered. Noodle looked up. She had completely forgotten his birthday was on the 23rd of May.

"We- we'll still do something for you're birthday, 2D, I would never just leave you on your day." No need to mention the fact that she almost was going to. He sat in silence for a moment. She battled inside with what to say to him. Should she apologize? Should she have to?

"Yew wanna watch a movie?" Noodle let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he didn't seem to dwell on it, but she was also getting a bit annoyed that he kept blowing it off like it was no big deal. She nodded and settled beside him to watch the omnipresent zombie movie.

After two hours of mindless gore, Noodle decided it was time for bed. She bade 2D goodnight and let the lift carry her tired form towards her floor. She stumbled into her room and flipped on the light. Shoes and clothes lay everywhere, evidence of their owner, too lazy to clean the room. She heard a faint beep and stumbled over various articles of clothing to her dresser. She picked up her empty laundry hamper and looked underneath it. No phone under there. She tossed it aside and fished a random hoodie off the ground. She searched in its pocket, but came out empty handed. Where on earth was her phone? She heard the beep again. She looked around herself, getting irritated at herself. Her thoughts drifted back to 2D. Surely, she should remind him of the fact she wanted him to give her away. He was probably "conveniently" forgetting about that part. Noodle threw the clothes on the floor onto her bed. If he truly didn't want to be at the wedding, did she has the right to ask him? She finally pulled her beeping phone out of a shirt sleeve, of all places, and checked the screen. She had two missed calls, one from the Seventeen magazine coordinator, she skipped this message very fast, and one from Darren. He had also sent a text with instructions to call him as soon as she received the message. He rarely texted her, so she figured it must be important, whatever he wanted to talk about. She dialed the number she knew by heart. She used to call him in the dead of night when she lived at Kong, he had been nineteen then… it had been a big surprise when she came back, he was twenty-four and a lawyer. She was twenty-one and had no idea what she was going to do with the remainder of her life. He had been wonderfully familiar to her. More familiar than even the contemplative and complex man that Noodle never thought she'd find in 2D.

The line rang for a few seconds before a cheerful voice answered.

"Noodle, darling!" She winced. His new thing was calling her 'darling' whenever he addressed her. There were only two people she could ever get used to calling her that, and they both lived on this island.

"Darren! I got your text. Is anything wrong?" The voice hesitated.

"We don't have to start out with that. Tell me about your day, did you do anything fun?" Noodle smiled, one of Darren's more endearing qualities was that he was always so interested in the trivial parts of her day. She asked him about it once and he just replied, 'it makes me happy when you're happy, so of course I care about when you go for a walk or draw something.'

"Not really today. 2D and I tried scuba diving by the cove. Well- I tried it, he mainly just sat on the beach, quivering in fear." Darren chuckled and asked her more questions. Noodle liked talking to her fiancé. He was easy to have a conversation with and once you got him started on a topic he liked, very interesting. Noodle liked to think if they weren't going to be married, they could still remain close friends. She pushed for marriage though, because he was sturdy and dependable, exactly what a husband should be. And she knew she would be crazy if she let that get away. When the two had exhausted the topic of Noodle's day, the conversation turned to the reason Darren had been eager to talk to her in the first place.

"-and they're sending me out almost directly after the wedding! I tried speaking to him, but- well, you know Lyle, he didn't budge!" Noodle's smile had slowly turned to a frown. His law firm was sending him out to the States the night of their wedding. She couldn't think of a more dreadful way to spend her wedding night than away from her almost-husband. She tried many sentences in her head before settling on one that wasn't quite as accusatory as the rest.

"Do you want to move the wedding?"

"Well… no. I know you've got everything planned, it would be extremely hard to shift everything back a week, wouldn't it?" She made a noise of agreement.

"So, you won't be there for… the wedding night?" Noodle could practically hear his blush over the line as he stammered. Despite her disappointment, she liked being able to rattle him. "Are you sure this just isn't a way to put off marrying me?"

"Noodle, darling, I would fight through every obstacle in the world to marry you… it's just the… wedding night we'll have to postpone." She grinned. Most people were surprised to learn they hadn't slept together yet, 2D had had an odd smirk on his face when he found out, but Noodle thought she was glad they were waiting. She sighed in a playful disappointed way.

"Fine… but you have to make it up to me when you get back." He agreed and a beep was heard on his other line. He apologized but Noodle insisted he take his conference call. They bade the other farewell and hung up. Noodle walked to her bed, swiped a pile off of the covers and flopped down. Who in the world ever spent their wedding night without the one they married? Noodle cursed her bad luck. Now what? She also found herself heaving a sigh of relief. She didn't know why, but every time she thought about the... honeymoon, she had to fight a slight shudder. She knew it should be something she should be looking forward to, but she couldn't help but feel a bit relieved whenever she looked at a calendar and realize that she didn't have to think about... that... until much later. She let her mind wander into the bit of her that was prepared for times like that. She really couldn't picture herself with Darren. She couldn't form a mental image of herself and him... together. She wondered if it was just a mental block... or if it was just him. He was _very_ innocent, after all. She thought about it. Suddenly, a wild image of herself speed out on a bed appeared in her head. And, hovering over her... was not Darren... it was 2D. She shook her head. _That_ was not a thought to be thinking before her wedding. He was her friend! She blushed at the very thought. Still... she would be lying if she said the image hadn't affected her in a most pleasant way. She shook her head one more time. She spoke out loud to herself.

"No, bad thoughts..."A knock was heard. She turned her head towards the door.

"It's open." Murdoc strutted in, hands in pockets. He glanced around the room with a slight sneer.

"Been busy cleaning, I see." She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and came to sit on the edge of her bed. Noodle shifted so her head was hanging off the side so she could talk to him.

"What're you doing, Murdoc?" The bassist shrugged.

"Jist… sorta thinking… bout stuff."

"That's dangerous. What about?" A silence followed before Murdoc spoke.

"Are yeh leavin us… when yeh get hitched and all that?" Noodle looked down and fiddled with her bedspread. They hadn't really planned this on purpose. Noodle didn't like the thought of leaving Gorillaz forever, it was her first real home and all, but she also acknowledged the fact that she couldn't hold down a marriage and be in a rock band.

"I… don't know. You know why I can't say yes or no right now." Murdoc nodded and leaned back on his hands, looking up into space thoughtfully.

"Did I ever tell you lot about the time I almost got hitched in Monte Carlo?" Noodle shook her head and sat up. "Well, there was this hooker-" Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Shocker." Murdoc smiled and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but ignored the comment.

"-There was this hooker. Pretty thing she was, massive tits, eyes that led me straight to the bedroom, and her… well, anyway, she was a hooker. And my first night in Monte Carlo… I fell in love. I was dead set on marrying her. 'Course, I was very, very drunk too. Bit too much of the happy juice… hmmm… Oh! Uh, anyway, I had the judge all set up, she had her dress, it was going to happen. But then… then, I remembered something very important. I had a band! So, I drug Russel and Two-Dents down from the hotel room and I made them stand in as my best… men. Russel, oh, Russel… I owe my sanity to that tosser, took one look at 'er… and smacked me 'round the head! He said, an' I'll never forget this, he said, 'Muds… we ain't puttin' up with no STD's in our house'. 'Course, then I came to my senses. If I had a wife, that would mean I'd be tied down. Even if she was a hooker! So, I dumped her then and there and hit the next casino. Oh, and there, I met this lovely girl…" Noodle rolled her eyes and stopped listening. She wasn't quite sure what the moral to his story was, she wasn't quite sure if he did, for that matter. From what she could infer, Murdoc was basically advising her to choose the crazy rock star life over marriage. She wasn't sure she could keep doing this forever. But, she also wasn't sure she could take a break from it either. The last time she had tried, she nearly paid with her life. It would have to be all or nothing. Remain here without Darren, or fade into oblivion… without Gorillaz.

She tried to imagine her life without the band. She couldn't quite see herself as a housewife, doting on her husband and child(ren). She supposed this happened to all soon-to-be-brides eventually, though. She loved Darren. Surely, that was enough? They hadn't talked about moving or settling down anyplace. Noodle thought for a moment. Where would she go? The band (herself included) was banned in five countries for Murdoc's… behavior issues. And Noodle had to stay away from Japan as the government was still looking for her. She wandered out of her room, leaving Murdoc to mumble to the air about his drunken memories.

**Review please!**


	4. Flirting With Disaster

**Ooh, this is a fun chapter. Possibly one of my favorites in the entire story. Hee hee, I am sadistic, am I not? Have fun with this one, lovelies... it's a good one.**

**~77**

Noodle wandered down the hallway, trailing her hand on the wall next to her. She hadn't really thought this out at all. She pulled out her phone and stared at it for a moment. She couldn't call Darren, he was still in his meeting. Noodle stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the sea and leaned against the railing. The cool breeze blew her hair off of her forehead. She heard the door behind her slide open but she didn't turn around.

"Yew awright, Noods?" She nodded.

"Just thinking." 2D sidled up beside her, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Wot're yew finking about? The… wedding?" She nodded.

"… what if I'm not ready?" 2D chuckled beside her.

"Yew awready know I don't fink yew're ready." Noodle turned and stared at him dryly.

"Honestly. What if… what if I can't be a good wife, or… what if I have to be a mother?" 2D paused. He didn't like to think about Noodle being a mother to any other man's children. He didn't like to think of her in relation to any other man at all, not in that context. But, how could she think she wouldn't be amazing at anything she tried? He hesitated, the cigarette flicking up and down, before he spoke.

"Yew… will be the most perfect wife any man could ask for… that I know," He nudged her playfully and she smiled and leaned into him, "And no one's expecting yew to be a mother… not right away… and DEFINITELY not if yew're not ready." It was painful, reassuring her that she could make someone else happy. He didn't know how he would handle the wedding… just sulk around the island with his hands in his pockets he supposed. He would eventually get tired of his own thoughts and turn to some strange drugs. Then he would lounge around his room for days, hazed out of his mind. Then he would get tired of his drugged thoughts and drag himself to sobriety. Then it would start over again. Addictions are fun...

"What if I'm never ready to have kids? Will he be upset? ...Would you be upset?" 2D looked out to the sea. He spoke very softly.

"Wull... I suppose thah's the best fing about marryin' the person yeh love. They'd accept wot choices yew made and be 'appy just to be wiv yew... I don't suppose yew ever 'afta be ready."

"... but would you be upset?" 2D shook his head.

"Nah... kids are a big responsibility... yeh know, not thah I would know- the mothers of my children are quite efficient wivout me- but, yeah... ih's a big decision to make wiv the person yew, yeh know... want to spend the rest of yeh'r life wiv."

"Do you suppose... it's normal for the bride to have... second thoughts before her wedding?" 2D looked over.

"Are yew?" She shrugged, "I dunno. Suppose ih's normal for anyone to 'ave second foughts before somefing important. Are yew... considering not gettin' married?" Again, she shrugged.

"i don't know anymore. It feels like the right choice, but..." She trailed off. 2D was torn between cheering she was almost reconsidering and getting angry that she was throwing her life away in such a state of indecision.

"But... what?"

"You know that little voice that tells you off when you want to do something? No matter if it's right or wrong, kind of like a devil's advocate? Someone to argue with?" 2D nodded. He had been having an awful lot of conversations with that voice lately, "Well, sometimes... I think that voice has a point. That maybe I shouldn't leave... you know?" She looked up at him. His cigarette flicked up and down as he stared at her.

"Yeah... I fink I agree wiv the voice, though." A half-smirk appeared on her face.

"Of course you do..." He grinned at her, though the grin was tainted by hints of bitterness and pain.

"Sorry, not sorry." A thought occurred to him. "How long… how long are yew gone for yeh'r… honeymoon?" Noodle stood up straight and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Uh… we… aren't leaving… for a honeymoon. Not straight away." He looked at her questioningly. She stuttered for a moment.

"He- he has to be on- on business and he- we- I can't-" He stared at her incredulously. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it over the edge of the railing. He stared stonily down at the sea, not saying a word. Noodle touched his arm lightly.

"T- Toochi...?" When he spoke, he was seething with rage.

"He didn't get off work for yeh'r _honeymoon_?" She shook her head, meekly. If his eyes had not been completely black, they would have glowed red with fury. "Wot, he couldn't make time for yeh? It's yeh'r bleedin' honeymoon! Is he even going to be there fer the wedding? … I'm findin' him. I'm gonna knock some sense into him and his boss…" He stormed off into the house, muttering to himself. Noodle panicked and flitted after him. He was already in the lift and Noodle had to force her hand in the door to get in. In the tiny space, his rage was more apparent. She didn't realize it would make him this upset. Noodle wondered when he got into this mode of raging, too. Usually he would be upset for a few moments, maybe yell (Cockney accent in full effect) then be fine. This was a surly, pent up, rage-in-silence, kind of anger. She randomly wondered if he could get a heart attack at thirty-three.

"2D! You need to calm down, it's not that big of a deal!" He turned on her, fists clenched at his sides.

"Not that big of a deal? He's not treatin' yew right, Noodle. I'd say that's kind of a big deal." The door opened to his room and his boots made a clomping noise as he stomped across the room. He tossed his blankets aside, got on all fours and searched underneath the bed, rooted around in the mess that was his bedside table. It took a minute for Noodle to figure out what he was doing. He was searching for his phone. She hurried after him and grabbed his arm. She made him turn and look her her.

"2D, listen! This isn't his fault and I'm not mad about it! It's just something that we have to work around! Seriously, it's no big deal." She put her finger over his lips when he opened his mouth to protest. When he stopped resisting, she slid her hand up his cheek and around to the back of his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He spoke in a very strained voice.

"I'm jist lookin' out fer yeh, Noods." She nodded. She pulled him over to the bed and made him sit beside her.

"And I appreciate that… but you don't need to. I'm perfectly fine… why are you so worked up about all of this?" 2D looked down. His sorrowful look nearly broke Noodle's heart in two. Something about the singer before her made her want to reach out and touch him. To let him know someone was there. To kiss his cheek- she stopped herself. She watched him glare murderously at the blanket before looking up at her with his usual soft expression. 2D worked his jaw a few times before he managed to get out,

"I… I love yeh, Noods." She nodded, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"I love you too, Toochi. But I'm going to be fi-"

"No!" Noodle looked up. The fire in his eyes was back but it was a different kind of fire. She felt her words die in her throat. 2D escaped her grasp and raged around the small space again. "No! Yew don't understand. I. Love. Yew, Noodle. I really... really love yew. I dun' want yeh to get married to thah git. I- I want yeh for meself... Goddammit! It makes me so… mad. I fought we were happy here on the island, and then yew go and get engaged and I'm left here… alone. And I've wanted to tell yew… God, I've wanted to tell yew, but it's too late now!" He hung his head and turned away. Noodle was breathless. Somehow, the news didn't surprise her as much as she thought it would. His fantastic display of anger had been… thrilling… but Noodle didn't know what to think now. She reached for his hand and pulled him back down to her side. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know what to say… I don't know where this leaves us and-" 2D wasn't listening. He was too focused on the way her fingers were tracing circles in the back of his hand. He was caught in her eyes. She seemed to be able to see down into his soul just by glancing at him. He was drawn in, locked away by her eyes… and he didn't mind a bit. She trailed off what she was going to say when she looked up. Some part of her recognized that the hunger was back on 2D's face. And… strangely, she felt it too. The fear in the pit of her stomach wasn't fear at all. It was a tingly sort of… she actually didn't know what. She was still confused, but something else had taken the forefront of her attention. Her gaze slowly trailing from his eyes to his mouth and back up again. Without really thinking things through, 2D leaned closer. She seemed to find her voice again.

"You're making me kind of nervous…" He nodded minutely. "I should probably go…" He nodded again.

"… Probably, love." She was leaning closer as well, every bit as entranced by him. Her gaze flicked once more to his lips. She glanced back up and 2D felt the same almighty pull he did on the beach. She opened her mouth and fought to find her words for a moment. 2D kept his eyes trained on hers. His brain was so busy, taking in every tiny detail about this moment. She never tore her gaze away from his.

"…Don't kiss me…" With that, she purposely closed the space between their mouths and opened her mouth immediately to him. 2D felt his brain deflate as all of the world focused into this one tiny moment. Flashes of light popped in his eyes and a flaming heat was starting in his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap. He ran his hands up her back, feeling her lithe muscles. She was slightly above him, making it easier for him to kiss her neck. She let out breathy sighs when her lips were free.

"Don't… kiss me… 2D… don't… stop, don't stop." He lightly scratched her sides and found his way to her mouth again. He moved and gently backed her up and laid her on his bed. He followed her down and hovered over her. Noodle ran her nails across his back, making him groan. They were speeding up, nipping at the other's lip and chasing the other's tongue. 2D wasn't sure of the last time kissing had felt so nice. He started kissing her neck again, hitting a spot right under her jawline that made her gasp. He kissed the spot and started sucking lightly. Noodle held him to her, he was delighted to feel her nails digging into his skin. When he had left his mark, he kissed his way back up to her mouth. 2D let himself roll and pulled her on top of him. She opened her eyes and 2D saw a swimmy sort of pleasure, as if she was in such a haze to notice anything besides her current situation. Noodle went straight for his neck, wanting to repay him for the mark on her neck. When he gasped her name and contracted his fingers on her back, 2D saw her spine stiffen. She sat up very fast, her eyes in a panic.

"I need to go." She got off of him and the bed in a flash and was racing towards the lift before 2D even had the chance to get up. He was a bit groggy and stared at the lift for a few seconds before falling back on the bed with a groan. He held his head in his hands, what had he expected to happen?

Upstairs, Noodle didn't stop running until she got to a remote corner of the house, a few stories up. She braced herself against the wall and heaved a sigh. What was she doing? She guiltily glanced down at the ring on her left hand. It seemed to weigh much more than usual and caught the light more. What would Darren think if he saw what had happened? She knew she shouldn't have done what she did. She was engaged. She shouldn't be alone with 2D, much less sprawled on his bed, leaving hickies on his neck. She felt ashamed.

Yet… Noodle couldn't get an image out of her mind. She kept imagining the way 2D's face looked as she kissed his neck, gripping his arms tightly. He looked so happy and passionate. Why did she kiss him? She told him not to. She had been the one to instigate it, if she was being honest with herself. She leaned in first, she opened her mouth and practically pounced on him. Shouldn't she have stopped herself? But Noodle knew the answer, she had never thought about Darren the entire time she was in 2D's room. She forgot the ring, the wedding, all of it. Noodle slumped to the floor. A sob ripped through her and shuddered her small frame. She didn't want to be in any wedding. She didn't want to marry Darren. She didn't want anything to do with the ring on her finger. 'What do you want, then?' Her brain hissed at her. She gasped and threw her head into her hands, sobbing silently.

She wanted 2D. And she was engaged to the wrong man.

**Ok, I want to see all your flames in the comments! Beware, if I'm really feeling mean, I may drag out the wait for the next chapter... I'm fairly good at that...**


	5. Proceed With the Plan

**Hello! Well, I'm going to assume some of you are still reading because I got a lot of positive feedback on that last one. Hope you enjoy this next part. There's one line that 2D has that just makes me laugh every time. See if you can identify it. Enjoy!**

**~77**

Eventually, Noodle was able to pull herself off the ground. She had pulled off her ring long ago and left in on the hall table, forgotten. Slowly, almost in a trance, she made her way to her room again. She kicked the door shut and ambled over to the window. She pushed the curtain aside, flooding the dark room with the dim light of outside. Surely, this should be a simple solution. She no longer loved Darren. The obvious answer would be to not marry him, to call the whole thing off and stay here. But Noodle knew better. She had seen enough of 2D's habits to know better. Hadn't she watched girl after girl enter and leave his room at Kong? Granted, it hadn't happened lately, but it was easy to remind herself that she was the only female in over a hundred miles. Perhaps he was just feeling lonely and there she was. And wasn't she lonely too? She was away from her fiancé, on an island in the middle of nowhere with a group of men. Maybe this was explainable. She looked down at her left hand where the ring had sat. No, it was not explainable, and definitely not justifiable. Marrying Darren would be good for her, it would provide her with stability and a good husband. Someone to keep a roof over her head. All the things girls looked for in potential mates. Noodle turned towards the mirror and pulled her collar away from her neck. A red spot was starting to form, proof of her confusion.

'But 2D loves you… he said it himself… and you love him too.' Her subconscious pushed at her resolve. 'No!' She thought, angrily. 2D's admission could easily just be made in the heat of the moment. Besides, why was 2D letting her to if he loved her?

'BECAUSE he loves you, stupid.' She tossed her head. It would be better for the both of them to ignore that moment. It would be better to just move on and proceed with the plan. She turned to her open wardrobe, where a scrap of white was hanging out of the door. She slowly walked over and pulled the door more open. Noodle had had her wedding dress custom designed for her tiny frame. When she had tried it on in the boutique, the assistants and designers had scurried around and ooh-ed and ahh-ed over it. She knew she was going to look fantastic. Noodle let the silky material slide through her fingers. 'Proceed with the plan.' She kept the mantra repeating in her head.

…

After the night in 2D's room, the two were back on awkward terms. Whenever Noodle walked in to where 2D was having breakfast, he would start to choke loudly and she would give a little gasp and run out of the room. Murdoc and Russel were left to wonder what was wrong with the pair again. All eyes kept a wary watch on the calendar as the date of Noodle's wedding approached. Through Russel, Noodle asked 2D if he would walk her down the aisle. Russel later reported that the singer had gloomily replied 'Yes.' He also reported that he had asked 2D about the strange hickey-like mark on the singer's neck, but hadn't gotten an answer. She tried to keep the tears from falling as she subconsciously moved to cover up the matching one on her own neck. Noodle knew he was feeling bad, she was as well, but to keep both of them from getting hurt, she turned a blind eye to his longing glances when he thought she wasn't looking. She watched him from around corners as he stood on the balcony, letting the smoke from his cigarettes drift off into the black sky. She saw out of the corner of her eye when he winced every time someone casually brought up the wedding. They were both in a bad spot.

2D was in agony. He sat in front of his bed on the floor and gripped the blankets strewn about him. It felt like a giant hole had been ripped in his chest. He could't bear to keep his eyes open and see every reminder of her, yet he couldn't close his eyes because he would face nightmares of babies that looked like some other man and not Noodle. Just last night, he had had one of the worst dreams he reckoned he had ever had:

2D was walking along a sidewalk in the rain, in front of a row of houses. A light was on inside one of them. 2D knew he was looking for something, but he couldn't remember what it was. He turned to the drive of the lit up house, not knowing why. He knocked three times at the door and felt a great shock rip through his body. Noodle stood at the door with a baby on her hip and a massive bruise over her eye. IT wasn't like the one she had had when she returned from Hell, this one looked fresh and painful. She kept glancing nervously over her shoulder before speaking to him.

"You have to leave, if he finds out I have a friend over, he'll hurt you worse than me." 2D had felt so powerless when she was yanked back into the house and had the door slammed in his face. He beat uselessly at the door while he heard a baby cry and a woman scream.

He had woken up panting and in a cold sweat.

…

2D was forced to wait for the bloody ship when it arrived. Russel was busy cooking and Murdoc was procuring the booze for the party. That left 2D to greet Noodle's groom and his family. He waited, slouched against the wall, with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette between his teeth. He supposed it was wrong of him to hope that nobody showed up for the wedding, groom included, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry. His lips quirked as he toyed with the thought of the groom tragically running late for his own wedding boat. It might be days before he got to the island. His wishes were ignored from above as 2D spotted a dark mass on the horizon. A few minutes later and the large ship was pulling up to the port, letting its passengers safely onto the dock. Noodle had briefly explained what her fiancé would be wearing so 2D could be sure to be "extra nice" to him. 2D snorted. He spotted a bloke wearing exactly what Noodle had described getting off the boat alongside two older people. 2D assumed they were the groom's mother and father. They were looking around uneasily, as if they were afraid the island would sink underneath them. To be frank, many if not all of the guests were looking rather alarmed at their surroundings. This Darren guy was the only one not cautiously testing the ground beneath him. He had visited the island before and was used to its bizzare appearance. What a pretentious prick. 2D put on his best scowl and swaggered forward. His frown broke into a grinning smirk when he realized he had a good foot over Darren. He condescendingly clapped the shorter man's shoulder which made him turn around. 2D delighted in the small double take and the faint gasp as Darren took in 2D's appearance. The singer was sure to make eye contact with him and chuckled internally at how Darren was very unwilling to return it.

"Yew must be… Dylan, right?" 2D stuck out his hand and pulled his cigarette out of his mouth with the other. Darren hesitantly returned the handshake.

"It's Darren, actually. Stuart, right?"

"Tha's me, yeah. But yew can jist call me 2D. Listen, if yew got all yeh'r stuff together, Noodle set up a room for yeh… right by my room." 2D grinned at him, making Darren shudder almost imperceptibly. Darren smiled tentatively and grabbed the handle of his bag, following 2D's lead. As they cut through the crowd, Darren tried to make good natured small talk.

"So, do you like it here, Stuart?" 2D flicked his cigarette between his lips in annoyance. The only person allowed to call him by his actual first name was Noodle.

"2D… and yeah, ih's awright. Bit of a pain when yeh'r orderin' pizza." Darren laughed nervously. By now, the two men were in the lift, awkwardly pressed into the small space.

"Have you seen Noodle's dress yet?" 2D looked over.

"No, 'aven' seen it yet."

"Oh…" Darren trailed off awkwardly. He glanced around, desperate for a new topic of conversation. He found the blue-haired man intimidating. Noodle had told him he could play keyboard very well and sang even better. He didn't look like the sort of person Darren would usually hang around. From his height, Darren looked up and noticed a red mark on 2D's neck. "Is that a hickey on your neck?" 2D's mouth grew into a pronounced smirk.

"Yep... suuuuure is." He didn't bother looking down at the shorter man.

"Crazy night, then, I take it?" His smirk cracked into a grin, remembering the exact details of how he got that one.

"... Somefin' like that." 2D prayed that he would ask who left it there next, because he didn't quite know if he could bring himself to lie to Darren.

"Was it one of the bridesmaids?" 2D gave him a weird look.

"... no."

"Good... they're all my sisters". 2D rolled his eyes.

At the base of the lift, 2D allowed Darren to get off first. As he was clambering around trying to pull his bag behind him, 2D watched him calmly. He supposed he should help Darren. He contemplated this as he watched the shorter man get the wheel of his sensible suitcase in the door of the lift and yank awkwardly. Yes, the kind thing to do would be to help him. 2D nodded to himself as Darren got the wheel out of the door. When Darren had gotten himself straightened out, 2D grabbed his arm and spoke very seriously to the man.

"… after the weddin'… and yeh'r… business… where are yes guys going? Not on the honeymoon, but after that? Jist so I know where she is." Darren looked at the singer for a long time before answering.

"We don't know yet. She never wanted to talk about it… so we're going to discuss it when we're on the honeymoon." 2D nodded and released Darren's arm. He smiled nervously up at the singer and disappeared gratefully into his assigned room. 2D could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief. 2D shoved his hands into his pockets and slumped into his own room. It was about time he got dressed for his part of the wedding. He turned to his closet and pulled out the garment bag that Russel had placed there two days ago. This shit was real. Too real for 2D's tastes. He methodically pulled the plastic off the suit and tossed the jacket on the bed. Noodle had ordered this suit a few weeks ago. The pants fit perfectly, just the right length. 2D smiled wistfully as he acknowledged this fact. He never would have gotten the right length on the first go if he ordered them himself. Once he was dressed, he turned and caught his reflection in the lopsided mirror on the wall. 'Not bad,' he thought to himself, 'Not bad for a bloke who's making the biggest mistake of his life.'

His next duty was to herd everyone out of the house and onto the beach so he could bring Noodle down on his arm. Most of the guests were milling around out on the beach anyway, just a few needed directions. 2D caught Darren staring out of a porthole window near the kitchen. He shuffled up behind him. When he spoke, 2D thought he startled the shorter man. Otherwise, he was too jumpy...

"Not gettin' cold feet, are yeh?" Darren's mouth quickly quirked into a grin before falling back into its previous set.

"Not sure. I… I must be crazy, huh? Getting married at twenty- four." 2D shrugged, fighting to keep the annoyance off his face.

"Dunno… I fink yeh'r pretty lucky. Marryin' Noodle and all…" Darren grinned and clapped 2D on the shoulder, awkward, because of the two men's height differences.

"See you out there, mate." Darren strolled off, leaving 2D in his place. How dare that prick even think of his own selfish thoughts when he had everything 2D ever wanted on a string! 2D whirled around and stomped into the living room. He yanked the curtain aside and looked out the window. The dock below was festively decorated, with white ribbons and all sorts of gauzy stuff that had made 2D's stomach churn. Two columns of chairs sat in front of a raised platform, currently occupied by the judge and Darren, strolling up the center aisle. 2D didn't know the two other men standing near Darren, but he didn't really care. The right column was filled with people, while the left (2D supposed it was Noodle's side) was occupied only by Russel and Murdoc. He sighed and glanced back towards the stairs. He might not make it through today. The pain of this might actually kill him. Thankfully, his chest had gone numb for now, but he knew there would be excruciating fire there later. 2D was sure he wouldn't mind, though. Anything would be better than having to watch her be happy with someone else. He supposed it was horrible, but if she was miserable, he could live with the thought of fixing that as soon as possible, but if she was happy… he stopped himself. If she was ever unhappy and 2D found out about it, he reasoned that he would go to wherever she was, he didn't care, and he would take her away and make her happy, whatever that took.

2D glanced at the clock on the wall. Noodle should have been down by now. He stood at the foot of the stairs and peered up, uncertainly. He knew he was allowed to see her, he wasn't the groom, but he felt like seeking her out would only cause the bullet lodged in his chest to delve deeper into his heart.

"Noodle? Yew awright, love?" He called tentatively up the stairs. There was no answer. Cautiously, he started up the stairs. He stopped himself halfway up. She was bound to look beautiful, likely beautiful enough to take his breath away, could he handle it? He endured a few more seconds of the intolerable silence before launching himself up the remaining stairs. Better for her to be alright and happy than him to be sane.

***Gasp!* It's almost wedding time! Review!**


	6. Pre Wedding Jitters

**You probably don't want to read my yapping... so I'll make it short. It's not done yet, duckies! There's still a chapter left to go!** **Enjoy!**

**~77**

The day was here. May 23rd. Noodle stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had been cooped up in her room all day. Darren was here on the island, but as per wedding traditions, he was not allowed to see her. Russel had already visited her, a bit weepy. He tearily presented her with a pretty silver comb to hold her hair up. Noodle was surprised he owned such a thing and he told her it had once belonged to his grandmother. She hugged him and asked him to help her put it in. Noodle had drawn the curtains a tiny bit to see outside to the beach below. The sky was a brilliant blue for once, a surprise on this island. Crews were on the beach, setting up a wooden platform for the wedding party. The ceremony would be extremely small. Only fifty guests were being boated from the mainland to attend. Out of the fifty was Noodle's old friend, Mr. Kyuzo. He had already come to see Noodle as well. They had embraced and sat on her bed to talk, talk of old times, talk of the future. He told her he couldn't sit on her side of the alter to protect his identity. For today, he had to be known as Ming Lao, one of Darren's friends. He had taken her face in his hands.

"Something is bothering you, Suzuki. It would please me if you told me." She had smiled and after a brief hesitation, told him everything. It was a relief to tell her problems to someone outside of her tense bubble. He had only listened with that patient expression on his wrinkled face. When she had finished, he chuckled lightly and patted her head. "You will do what is right, Suzuki. Because I know you." Very unhelpful. And now here she sat. Alone.

What was she going to do? She knew it was wrong to feel like she was being walked to an arranged marriage, she had pushed so hard for marriage in the first place. She wondered what 2D would do when she was gone. She morbidly wondered if he would go off with one of the female wedding guests. One of the three sisters Darren had brought as bridesmaids. She was watching as 2D greeted the guests. Even she couldn't miss the look Darren's brunette sister had given her singer. She turned away, she couldn't move on if she kept harping on the impossible.

She stood up, determined for the first time in a long time. Her hair was still a mess and she was wearing only shorts and a tank top, but she didn't care. There was someone she had to see.

...

"Murdoc?" She stepped into the study. The ornate desk was covered in bottles and wrappers and the chair was empty. No one knew why Murdoc had bought the thing, he only used it as a table to hold his crap. A figure was lounging on the sofa facing the far window. A hand appeared over the top of the sofa and waved drunkenly.

"Ova here, doll... what do yeh need, Mudsy's tired..." Noodle rolled her eyes. Her wedding was in an hour and her surrogate uncle was drunk off his feet. She strolled over to the window and put her hands on her hips. Murdoc was in the suit Noodle had prescribed for him, with the collar open and his tie lying over the armrest.

"How drunk are you?" She demanded. Murdoc opened one eye.

"Not drunk... *yawn* I've been up awl night... but haven't touched a drop..." Noodle raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you up all night?" Murdoc opened the other eye. She didn't sound right. Her tone was flat and expressionless. He sat up, ruffling his hair with his hand.

"Yeh wanna talk about something, doll? Yeh don't seem yehself." Noodle forgot her previous question and looked down at the ground. Murdoc grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the sofa. " ... siddown and tell me wot 'as yeh awl bothered."

"... I don't want to get married." Murdoc raised an eyebrow. Personally, he didn't think she should leave either, but he was content with it if it was what she wanted. However, this was something different.

"Why not? Thought yeh rather liked that Damien bloke."

"Darren... and I thought I did, but then-" She cut off, and pushed her hair back. "I- I think I love 2D." Murdoc nodded.

"Knew it would come to this." Noodle looked at him.

"Y-you did?" He nodded gravely.

"Knew it the moment yeh came back to us, love. He was... different, and so were you. Yeh both jist looked at each other different. Jist sorta wondered if yeh two would ever figure it out. I'm jist sorry it took yeh till now to realize." She nodded, miserable. "Jist wonderin'... and spare me the gory details, but... how did yeh figure it out this late?" Noodle looked around the room, uncomfortably.

"I kissed him. I didn't mean to at first... but then I couldn't stop." Murdoc nodded and looked down.

"Well, doll. What are yeh gonna do?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me. Because, honestly, I'm out of ideas." He grinned at her.

"Yeh'r comin' to me for relationship advice?" Noodle smiled in spite of herself, "Wull.. I dunno if I can tell yeh what to do. I really think this is something yeh hafta figure out by yehself. Do what yeh think yeh oughta, yeh know?" Noodle smiled unhappily for a moment and then it faded back to her set mouth. This was what she was afraid of being told. She bade Murdoc farewell with a quick hug and went back to her room. As soon as she was alone, she slammed the door shut and slumped against it. Her image was reflected back at herself from the full length mirror on the far wall. She looked pretty bad. The curtain was nudged aside and she could see a bit of the crowd outside. It wouldn't do any good to disappoint the crowd and Darren now. That's what she had to do, perform. And she was a performer. She could get through this and save the tears for tonight, when she was alone.

She slipped into her dress, the white satin gliding over her skin. It was a strapless dress with intricate lace covering the bodice. The beauty of it had made her gasp when she saw it for the first time. She couldn't quite reach the lacing in the back. She turned back towards her mirror. This was not how a happy bride should look. Her face looked sunken and miserable. She had bags under her eyes from her sleepless nights. Noodle reached up and touched the glass, yes, that was definitely her. She touched her hair, it would not lie flat. She smirked wryly, even on her wedding day, her hair was proving to be rebellious. Noodle looked down and touched the silver hairbrush lying on the surface of the boudoir. A voice sounded from her doorway.

"Yew sure look beautiful." She turned suddenly. 2D stood in her doorway again, she was beginning to think he was an omnipresent being, whenever she was upset. He wore the tuxedo Noodle had never seen on him before, but it suited him well. She noticed instead of dress shoes, he had his favorite pair of trainers. She had to smile at this fact.

"Thank you. You look… very nice as well." He shrugged, not smiling. 2D entered the room without being asked and approached the boudoir. He motioned with his finger for her to turn around. She looked puzzled but turned. She felt his warm hands lightly touch her bare back as he slowly did up the lacing and she fought a shudder. His hands rubbed her shoulders when he had finished and lightly turned her.

"Nervous?" Noodle gave a feeble half-smile.

"You have no idea." He nodded and let his gaze travel up and down her form. Noodle felt herself blush and the tingle that had taken up residence in her skin since the kiss, sparked again. He slowly held his hand up and touched a spot on her neck. Noodle knew exactly what had his attention.

"This one mine?" He asked very quietly. She nodded. Swallowing, she reached forward and took his face in her hands. They didn't say a word, just stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, she unbuttoned his collar to find the corresponding mark on his neck. She glanced up into his face to find his eyes closed and him barely breathing. "You're still not over this, are you?" It was his turn to smirk. He opened his eyes.

"Dunno if I ever will, love… we'll see." Her heart broke. She was hurting him so badly! She wanted to scream out that she loved him. She wanted him to take her away. But, she knew it wasn't right for her. Noodle pulled herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his lanky form. A few seconds passed and then she felt him wrap his arms around her. It was a complicated emotion Noodle was feeling. She knew she had to pull away before she hurt both of them beyond repair, but she simultaneously never wanted to leave his embrace. Finally, it was 2D who let go first, clearing his throat.

"We… need to get down to the… ceremony. Don't want people wonderin' where yeh are." She nodded and almost smiled. It was almost identical to the excuse he gave for leaving the beach that one day. He kept her hand and gently tugged her to follow him. She followed him out the door and to the hallway. Noodle was looking for something to say, but couldn't find her voice to do so. 2D cleared his throat.

"Jist wanted yeh to know... I- I'm... 'appy for yeh." Noodle smirked humorlessly.

"... no you're not." She barely managed to get out. He glanced over uneasily and sighed. He stopped suddenly and whirled, pressing her against the wall. Noodle was surprised and gasped. 2D didn't say anything at first, just stared down at her. Noodle couldn't find the words to say anything. So they didn't... He leaned down just as she reached up and pressed their lips together. His tongue chased hers and she was happy to just be there in the moment with him. She gave a little noise of want as his hands pressed against her back and held her closer. She wound her hands in his hair. 2D hadn't had the intention of letting it get this far, he had only meant a peck on the cheek. He knew this would tear his heart out more when she was gone, but he didn't want to stop. Not now, not ever. Finally, they ran out of air and had to back away. 2D was back to staring at her with his lost expression. Noodle felt tears run down her cheeks just as she felt his hand reach to brush them away.

"I know... why yew 'ave to do this Noods... I know I'm all wrong for yeh." She looked up and caught his sad half-smile. She didn't say anything, just reached for him and hugged him close. The sooner she got off this island the better. The original plan was for her to stay on the island for a short time while Darren finished his business, but she wasn't sure she could do that without breaking in half. She would have to stay in a hotel on the mainland while she was waiting for him. She tried to keep an open mind about things as 2D pulled her away from the wall and held her hand on the way out the door. She would be happy with Darren, he would be the loving type of husband who brought her flowers every so often because he felt like it. He would hold her on a pedestal and make sure she would never want for anything. Anything outside of this island.

Before she knew it, they were standing in the open sun of outside. They took their place at the end of the aisle. Noodle could see Darren waiting at the makeshift alter and she vaguely picked out the faces of Murdoc and Russel. Mr. Kyuzo waved subtly at her. Noodle felt detached as 2D took her arm and wrapped his own around it. She squeezed on to him for dear life, not knowing what to do. He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yew feelin' awright, darlin?" She took a deep breath.

"Yes." Lying through her teeth. 2D started the walk forward. The closer they got to the alter, the faster Noodle's breathing got. The faces around her in the chairs faded into the background. All she could feel was her shaky footsteps and 2D holding her arm so she wouldn't fall.

This was a bad idea. She knew it. She loved 2D and she didn't want anyone else. 2D was vibrant and playful and… passionate. Noodle realized that's what Darren had been missing. He never wrote her a song 'because he felt like it', nor was able to set her whole soul on fire when he kissed her. Where Darren was safe and dependable, 2D was fire and... fun. Noodle didn't want what was good for her, she decided. She whimpered a little, they were so near the alter now. 2D's arm tightened around her own when he heard this.

...

He was a wreck. Barely holding himself together. What was he doing here, practically handing the girl he loved to another man? After this, 2D reckoned he would probably lock himself in his room for days… weeks even. Anything to avoid any reminders of her. He couldn't stand the way the slimy git at the alter looked at her. With such tenderness, that it nearly made 2D sick. He felt Noodle grip his arm a bit tighter and he held on, afraid she would fall or… try to run away from him. Finally, they had approached the alter. Noodle's bloke reached out his hand towards Noodle and after a second, she shakily met his hand with her own. 2D glared at the man with as much contempt as he was capable of, not that he noticed. He was too busy focusing on Noodle. And rightly so, she was so beautiful. 2D was certain he would never see anything quite like that image for the rest of his days. He felt such a loss when he could no longer feel her warm touch. He quickly moved himself off to the side seats, on the bride's side, not the groom's. He was debating over whether or not listening to the ceremony would cause him pain. The minister spoke. 2D was able to tune out a lot of it, because he didn't know what half of it meant. It sounded like the standard, 'We are here because marriage is a wonderful thing…'. 2D only came back to earth when he heard the groom's voice say 'I do.' The minister repeated the set of words with Noodle's name replacing her fiancé's. He looked up... and locked eyes with her.

The expression on 2D's face nearly sent Noodle to tears. The minister was reading her the bit before she was expected to say 'I do' but Noodle wasn't focused on that. This was not the right choice. She had thought it was. Hell, she had thought she loved Darren. All of her carefully laid plans were crumbling when she saw how distracted 2D was. He was not looking at her like the other guests, he was staring down at his lap, his big eyes looking hollow and empty for the first time. Finally, he looked up and saw her staring. His face looked so hurt and scared that it was all Noodle could do to keep from bowling over the three bridesmaids (Darren's sisters) she had and running to comfort him. Silence filled the air. 2D's expression changed to confusion and hesitant concern. She turned. The minister, Darren, and the entire crowd was staring, waiting for an answer.

"Miss Noodle?" The minister peered over his spectacles. Noodle stared down at her hand, intertwined with Darren's. She looked over at Darren, he raised an eyebrow, concerned, at her.

"… no." A collective gasp was heard from the audience. Darren's face fell, but Noodle did not feel the same sting as she did that day when she had watched 2D's fall. Noodle let her hand drop from his and stepped off the alter and calmy walked down the aisle, with no groom, and headed off to the hill on the other side of the island. Russel stood up and tried to go after her, but he was stopped by Murdoc's hand on his shoulder. The green-skinned man had a strange expression on his face, like he knew something others did not.

"Let 'er go, mate. I think the dullard has this one covered." Indeed, 2D had not hesitated for a second, he went tearing after her, tie flying behind him. Russel turned to a dumbstruck Darren and scratched his head exasperatedly.

"Maybe we better have a talk."

**Review!**


	7. The End

**This is it, folks. The end. This has been fun, hasn't it? Lots of good times... maybe we'll see each other again in time. Maybe I'll get struck with inspiration late at night and need someone to share it with. Thanks for the ride, beauties. It's been a blast.**

**~77**

Noodle had taken off running when she reached the outskirts of the wedding procession. She didn't stop running until she got to the top of Melancholy Hill. She settled herself on the ground and let her head fall into her hands. Yes, what she did was probably stupid, and she would have to apologize to Darren, but she couldn't bear the idea of marrying him anymore. She wiped her eyes with her hand and sighed at the mascara trail. She hated makeup...

Noodle looked out over the ocean. The sun was starting to set, it cast brilliant colors over the water and made the sea seem like it was on fire. 'Wouldn't be a bad place to die', she thought morbidly to herself. She wished that the past few weeks had never happened. She wanted to go back to the night she had told 2D that she was getting married. Everything could have gone differently. She would have kissed him then and there, leaned over the back of the sofa and just kissed him. She reckoned that it would have saved a lot of time and hurt feelings. Noodle wondered if 2D would even have her now that she put him through all this trouble...

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She gasped and looked up. 2D was crouching beside her, tie undone and suit rumpled.

"Noodle, love, yew lied to me… yew aren't awright." She gave him a wry smile.

"Sorry, Toochi. Sorry I startled everyone." He smiled nervously and chuckled.

"Wull, it's not like I mind too terribly. I fought it was a rather good show. Much better birthday present than yeh'r original one." He chuckled nervously. Noodle looked up in horror.

"I forgot it was your birthday, 2D! Oh my God! Please don't be upset, it's just been so crazy lately and there was that whole... mess and-" 2D cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"Noodle- Noods... relax. I wow kiddin'. Ih doesn' even matter. But... I wanna know... why did yew run?" Noodle looked at him for a few seconds before leaning forward and kissing him square on the mouth. He was startled as hell for a few seconds but soon smiled and kissed her back with all the force she instigated. His hand wandered up into her hair and pulled her closer, shifting so he was facing her. When they finally broke apart, her hands were on either side of his face and they both kept the other close.

"That's why… that's why I ran. I love you too, Stuart. And I can't marry him." He grinned as he tried to catch his breath.

"I rather like that reason." She giggled.

"I do, too." She leaned in and tried to kiss him again. He pulled away and held her at arm's length.

"But... why did it take yeh so long to figure it out?" She thought for a moment.

"Because... because I decided being safe and dependable is nice... but I wanted a bit more fun in life. You're fun, 2D..." She leaned back in. He inched back again.

"But... what were yeh goin' to do if yeh had realized this after yeh married 'im?" Noodle rolled her eyes.

"I probably would have snuck out every night to become your mistress. You know, secret affair and special lingerie and all that." 2D's expression was hilarious, wide-eyed and hopeful.

"Christ, really?" Noodle laughed and pulled him back in. They hadn't been at it for two minutes when he pulled away again. "But... what are we gonna tell the guests and everyone... they're awl expectin' yew to get married to that other bloke."

"Screw them... stop pulling away!" She grinned as she grabbed his collar and held him still while she kissed him thoroughly.

"But," Her grin faded, "What are we gonna do about the audience that's watchin' us now?" She looked at him inquisitively before glancing up and seeing Murdoc standing with his arms crossed, indifferent as ever, and Russel, beaming his heart out. She laughed nervously and got up. Russel spoke first, his smile only breaking to do so.

"Now, honestly, I'd rather you go for this fool than someone I don't know… but you gotta make things right with your first intended husband before you move on." 2D scratched his head uneasily at 'first intended husband'. No bloke in his right mind would be happy with 2D if that man was in Darren's position. Noodle nodded and ran off back towards the wedding where 2D could see a crowd of people still milling around. 2D turned back to Russel, who was back to smiling like an idiot.

"What?" Russel shrugged.

"I dunno. Just happy that Noodle finally woke up and realized she loved you." 2D nodded until he thought it through.

"Woke up? How do yeh mean?"

"Man, she's been in love with you forever. I just don't think she knew." 2D smiled. He liked the idea of Noodle liking him for a long time.

"But... 'ow didja know?" Russel beamed. Murdoc rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"Christ, yeh blathering idiot! Everyone knew! Even the press knew! We _awl_ knew you two had it bad for the other... thah's why we were awl so surprised when she picked him!" **(A/N: Uh... even we knew...) **

"Oh... well, uh... ok, then." 2D felt the stupidest grin creep onto his face.

"C'mon, we better see if Noodle needs any backup." Murdoc swaggered off, leaving the other two men to follow him. Russel just punched 2D playfully in the arm. 2D couldn't keep the smile off his face. Down at the wedding scene, Noodle had pulled a very morose looking Darren off to the side and from the looks of things, was gently consoling him, still a sight in her wedding dress. Guests were wandering around aimlessly, taking in the strange scenery and poking the seagull and pelican that had showed up for the wedding. The three bridesmaids were torn between making googly eyes at 2D and throwing murderous looks at Noodle whenever they thought she looked over. 2D waved uneasily at them. The three girls slapped each other and motioned towards him. One of the braver ones wiggled her fingers cutely at him. A small Asian man approached 2D. He gestured for the tall singer to follow him. When they were alone, the small man introduced himself as Mr. Kyuzo. The name ring a bell in 2D's mind but he didn't altogether recognize the man.

"So, may I assume that you are a Mr. Stuart Pot? Or, as your friends call you, 2D?" 2D thought it was strange that the tiny man knew so much about him.

"Y-yeah." The man smiled.

"I took care of Noodle when she was very small." Suddenly, everything fell into place in 2D's mind.

"Yew're- yew're in charge of that government fing wiv the kids and all." The man nodded, pleased he was recognized.

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I am. Happy that Noodle is happy." 2D smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… sorry yew came all the way out here fer a weddin' though. Sorry it was, yeh know, a waste of yeh'r time." The man shook his head and held up his hands.

"I get the feeling I may be back for another wedding in the not-too-distant future, Mr. 2D… have a nice day." The man bowed and turned. Noodle caught his attention and pulled him in for a hug. They murmured softly to each other in Japanese. 2D noticed Darren get up and he accidentally caught Darren's eye. He quickly looked away, but it was no use, the almost-groom walked up to 2D, hands in his pockets.

"She picked you, didn't she?" 2D nodded slowly, too afraid to talk. "That hickey on your neck was hers too, wasn't it?" Again, he nodded, feeling more like an asshole every minute. Darren looked down and smiled sadly at the ground. 2D wondered if he was going to get punched.

"Take care of her." 2D didn't get the chance to answer, Darren just lightly punched his arm and slumped off towards his family. Noodle appeared at his side. She slipped her hand into his.

"Well, Darren's a bit upset, obviously, but he agrees this is for the best. Besides, I always figured we were better suited as friends anyway." 2D squeezed her hand and looked down at her. A smile spread across her face.

"Happy birthday, Toochi." He could only grin at her. Happy birthday, indeed.

**Review! Oh, and let me know if you want more. This thing is over, but let me know if you want me to start a new thing... **


	8. Epilogue

**Ok duckies, I didn't originally plan for an epilogue... but a few people called for one and I began to think.. "Yeah, I want to know what happens next too." So, here you have it. Now, this is really the end of this story. I'm calling it 'completed' after this. Buuuuut... if you so happen to reach the end and you happen to want some form of a sequel... I'll see what I can do. But, only if enough people ask for it. Happy reading, lovelies!**

**~77**

"I'm getting married!"

A choke and a stutter was all that was heard. Noodle smiled as she thought of the first time she had went through this.

"S- sorry, doll, can yeh run that by me again?" She rolled her eyes and nudged her companion.

"C'mon Murdoc, you knew it was coming. It had to." The green man sighed and put down his bottle. He was drinking his Jack Daniels straight from it, apparently. He put his arm over the back of the couch and looked down at the tiny guitarist. She beamed at him. He stared her down for a moment, trying to ascertain whether or not she was serious. It had only been a month since her last wedding attempt. Finally, he gave up.

"... ok, lemme see the ring." She put out her hand and, indeed, there was a sparkling diamond on her ring finger. Two smaller emeralds joined the diamond on either side and a thin gold band ran under it all. It was exactly suited to her tastes, not too big that it would get in her way, but also not too small to not make an impression. He smiled warmly at her.

"Did yeh pick it out for 'im? Or did the dullard actually get something right?" She chuckled.

"He picked it out all on his own."

Three weeks after the failed wedding, Murdoc had received some distressing news. The authorities from the mainland had discovered his hideout in the middle of the ocean. He was wanted by several departments on a menagerie of charges. Of course, to escape prison time, Murdoc insisted the whole band flee to a small apartment in England.

Life back in England took some getting used to. No longer could Murdoc go prancing drunkenly around outside whenever he felt like it. The first time he tried, the police had brought him back to 212 Wobble Street and left him in the care of Russel, much to everyone's amusement. Murdoc also had to get used to being in such close quarters with the rest of his bandmates. The three had ganged up on him, armed with soap and shampoo, and insisted he take a shower for the first time in weeks. 2D was just relieved to be away from the whale. Noodle looked down at her ring and smiled as she recalled, for the thirteenth time that day, exactly how 2D had asked her to marry him.

...

Shortly after arriving in England, 2D and Noodle were nominated to go to the store to pick up some groceries. They walked hand in hand to the market, which was conveniently placed around the corner. They had been content to walk in silence, just enjoying the other's company when 2D suddenly spoke,

"How long were yew and Darren together before yew... yeh know, proposed to 'im?" Noodle chuckled and squeezed his hand, smiling up at him.

"A while. You aren't feeling jealous, are you? You won, you know." He smirked.

"Nah, I stopped feeling jealous of that bloke the minute I noticed he didn't 'ave a hickey like me." He grinned down at her, leering. She rolled her eyes but walked closer to him. They arrived at the store and 2D held the door while Noodle walked in. They walked around the small store, picking up the basic necessities... milk, eggs, bread, Cosmic Brownies, and butter. 2D held the basket while Noodle walked in front of him.

"Would yeh ever get married again?" Noodle looked back at him, curious.

"I dunno. It was kind of a hassle last time. Why push it? I'm happy, aren't you?" He quickly agreed and was silent for another moment.

"But... yew'd like to 'ave a 'usband some day, wouldn't yeh?" She shrugged.

"Who needs a husband when I have you guys? Murdoc drinks all the beer and Russel cooks all the time."

"Wull, what about me?" He asked. Noodle smiled and turned back to him, catching him off guard and stepping very close to him. SHe took his face in her hands and stroked his cheekbone. She giggled inwardly at his shudder and suddenly bewitched expression.

"You?... you keep me entertained... all... the... time." She grinned devilishly at him before turning around to choose some eggs. 2D had to shake himself out of his stupor before he was able to answer.

'I dun' like when yeh do that." Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do." 2D didn't answer. Yes, he did. A lot.

The two continued on throughout the aisles. Noodle wondered what was up with the singer. He was never this distracted and certainly never this quiet. She peeked at him from behind her hair. He was staring at her hand, her left hand, to be precise. She didn't doubt that he loved her, he had told her twenty times that first night, she just wondered why he was so weird all of a sudden. She hoped he wasn't reconsidering their relationship, though. Maybe he decided that he wasn't right for her after all. A stupid assumption, but a possible one with 2D in mind. She suddenly was forced to think of life without him. She didn't know if she could bear it. As they stepped up to the checkout line, she considered all the ways she could turn it around. She could prove to him that this _was_ the right choice. She wasn't sure how, but she could try. 2D was behind her and she could hear his gentle breathing. He wasn't afraid to stand close to her, a good sign, she supposed. He leaned down and spoke quietly in her ear.

"Wull... wouldja consider marryin' me?" Noodle gasped and dropped the eggs she was holding. She whirled and stared at him in amazement and glee.

"Really?" He grinned at her, his special smile, the one only for her.

"Yeah... Dunno if any other bloke could 'andle yeh, might as well take yeh off the market while I can." His lips quirked, obviously teasing her. She looked like she could hardly contain herself. She threw her arms around him, in front of the cashier and the entire store, she didn't care.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Several people looked over with smirks on their face at their display of young love and affection, 2D smiled apologetically at them but also had a hard time keeping the stupid grin off his face as well. She had said yes! He couldn't believe his good fortune. He gave a mental 'Screw it' to his audience and forgot the other people. He dropped the milk and bread and scooped her up in his arms. He spun her around and kissed her full on the mouth. They stayed that way until the cashier cleared his throat. The couple looked up, a bit out of it, and realized they were the only ones left in the store. They both colored and stepped up to the counter with the milk and bread, the eggs lay forgotten on the floor.

...

"But, Russel, you don't understand! This is exactly _why_ we should be married as soon as possible! To give the press something to write about before we announce our retirement!" The large drummer shook his head.

'No, I- No, don't look at me like that, baby-girl! I am not having those press monkeys snoopin' around here. I'm too tired and Murdoc will scare them. If you're still sure by the end of the year, I'll let yeh get married, a huge production." Noodle frowned. She wasn't sure she wanted a big production, the last time she asked for one, the marriage hadn't even happened.

"Russel, I am sure... I have a ring and everything..." Russel gave her a warning look before she shut up. She sighed loudly and slunk out of the room. She entered the living room to find her boyfriend- she corrected herself- fiancé sitting in front of the television. He was watching the American show, _Jersey Shore_. She sat down next to him and he immediately slung his arm around her, pulling him close to her.

''I don't understand your fascination with this show." He shrugged.

"Neither do I, love. Ih's jist funny to see 'ow American's live... d'yew suppose they're awl that orange?" Noodle giggled and settled in. The characters on screen were currently on a tour of Italy. She was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. She shifted and turned to 2D, resting her chin on his chest.

"Remember how we talked about getting married as soon as possible?" He smiled and looked down.

"I do. 'Aven't changed yeh'r mind on me, 'ave yeh?" His eyes were touched with concern, though he tried to hide it.

"No! It's just that Russel is forbidding we do it until after we announce the retirement." 2D's face fell into a frown. Without thinking, Noodle reached up to smooth away the lines on his forehead until he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When they broke apart, she spoke again,

"Anyway, I was thinking of a way to get around that..." 2D's eyebrows rose. He was definitely interested. Of all of his baby-mammas that had tried to force marriage on him, he had never been keen on any of them. Yet, the one woman he had slept with and _not_ impregnated, he would do anything to wait for her at the end of the aisle.

"Tell me." She smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

...

Three weeks later, Russel and Murdoc were sitting in the living room, watching the phone and door carefully. Neither Noodle or 2D had been seen for three days and they were starting to get worried. It wasn't that the two had never wandered off before, but usually they had called by now to let the others know where they were. And they had never both been gone at the same time.

"D'yeh- d'yeh think we should call the police?" Russel shrugged at the green man.

"Dunno... if they're both adults, can it be counted as kidnapping?"

"Aw, who would want to kidnap Two-Dents? He can barely walk and talk at the same time, much less be of any kidnapping value." Russel held up his hands in surrender. "... yeh don't really think they've been kidnapped though... right?"

"I don't know, who'd want to kidnap 2D?" Russel mocked him. Murdoc childishly stuck out his tongue. A knock sounded at the door and the two men found themselves clinging to each other hopefully. They glanced at each other and stepped away, clearing their throats. Russel answered the door.

"Letter for a Mr. Russel and a Mr. Muuuuuhr-docccchhhh..." The postman had to squint to sound out the name. Russel rolled his eyes and the swearing that came from within the house. He thanked the postman and brought the letter inside. He didn't recognize the return address, somewhere in Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States. He slit the envelope open and turned the picture over. A note fell out. Russel picked it up but didn't read it. He looked at the picture for a good minute, not comprehending. He looked at the note in his hand for some clarification. After he had reached the end, his face turned a sick white color and both pieces of paper fluttered to the ground.

"Oh my God..." He managed to get out. Murdoc came around the corner.

"What? What is it?" Russel didn't speak, just grabbed the green man and yanked him to the garage. He stuffed him in the passenger seat and ran around to the driver's side.

"I'll explain on the way, we gotta get to an airport."

Lying forgotten on the ground inside was a photograph and a small piece of paper. The picture showed two people, one extremely tall and skinny and the other short and equally as skinny. The shorter figure was wearing a white dress and had her arms wrapped around the tall man's neck. They were locked in a heated embrace, but one could easily tell they were smiling like idiots. A judge stood behind them and a banner on the wall read "Las Vegas Drive-up Wedding Chapel". The note laid beside the picture.

'Russel and Murdoc,' the note read, 'Sorry we left without telling you, we couldn't wait any longer. 2D and I are staying at the MGM Grand Hotel in room 213 if you need to contact us. I know you're mad... but I'm absolutely sure about this. We'll talk when we get home. All my love, Mrs. Noodle Pot... P.S- I think I missed a period... I may be pregnant, but we can talk about that later :)'

**Review! **


End file.
